


Seventeen

by JosieRuby1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Coming of Age, Cute, Fun, M/M, Mild Angst, Spin the Bottle, Surprise Party, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Sirius' seventeenth birthday is approaching and his friends are being annoying quiet about it.





	Seventeen

Sirius was 17 in just a matter of days and the other Marauders were determined to give him the best birthday that he had ever had. It had to be great. At the Black household Sirius was never happy and at 17 he would finally be able to get away from that place and they wanted to make a big celebration of that. It was all over the Gryffindor house that there was going to be the biggest surprise party in the history of surprise birthdays in 4 days. And everyone except Sirius knew and Sirius was never allowed to know either.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, approaching Peter because he was the only one in the group that didn't seem to be lost in homework. Okay, for Remus to be lost in homework was no big deal but it was rather suspicious to believe that James Potter was actually spending time and energy concentration on his homework. That didn't happen. It hadn't happened at all in the 6 years they had been at Hogwarts and there was no chance it would start now.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well," Sirius commented. "I keep trying to talk to James about my birthday, but he just keeps ignoring me or changing the subject whenever I try to." He shrugged. "I mean it's not a big deal or anything, I don't usually even do birthdays but I thought, cause it's my 17th and all."

"It's your birthday soon?" Peter's voice was too shocked, too amazed, too stunned to not be suspicious and Sirius frowned at him. "When? Like do I still have time to organise a present?"

"Peter you know when my birthday is," Sirius told him. But then he sighed, perhaps even in his group of friends, even with the people he thought he actually belonged with, he was still forgettable.

"Siri, what you whining about?" James' voice came from across the common room, finally having put his quill down.

“Nothing. Forget it." Sirius mutter and went up to the dorm room the four of them shared.

\--

Remus followed. "Sirius, can we talk?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, and seeing the way Sirius was flopped on his own with his Walkman in his ears. It was a muggle invention, a present from Evans at his last birthday. Ugh, even Evans was ignoring him about his birthday and that was /Evans/.

"It's a free country" Sirius muttered.

Remus moved over to Sirius' bed and sat on the edge of it, rubbing his hand over Sirius' back. "Turn the music off, you emo," he muttered and pulled the headphones off of his head. "This is important. Now, I totally understand if you don't wanna, if you'd rather stay or you have somewhere else to go, but I was thinking. You're 17 soon..."

"Well done for noticing," Sirius muttered.

Remus ignored him and continued. "And well, that's adult and that means you don't have to go home if you don't want to, it means home can be somewhere else. Maybe... with me?"

Sirius sat up then and looked over at Remus. "Really?"

"Sure, Ii mean, we've been friends for years and years and well, we're a bit more than friends now." Remus said. "I’ve got a place that I'm moving into after Hogwarts and it'd be pretty lonely on my own. Plus, we already know we can put up with living together, it'd be like this but without James and Peter all the time."

Sirius smirked. "I'm not sure I'll be able to cope without seeing James all day every day."

Remus laughed and shoved him gently. "You're an idiot."

"Your idiot," Sirius commented. "Now tell me, why is everyone ignoring the subject of my birthday?"

"Are they?" Remus said and got back up. "Well, I have work to do."

\--

"So, J, what did you get me for my birthday?" Sirius asked him the next morning at breakfast.

James frowned. "Dunno," he said. "I thought you didn't want a big deal made of your birthdays? That's what you usually say."

"That's what everyone says, it's not the truth ever," Sirius said, in frustration.

"I have never once said that you should not make a big deal of my birthday, hell, Pads, I live for people making a big deal of me," James said. "But, hey, don't worry, I'm sure I can sort something out in the next couple of days." He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Don't go to too much effort," Sirius mumbled and went back to his food.

"How old are you anyway?" James asked, "16? 17?"

"James! We are the same age!" Sirius all but screamed.

"Poor Sirius," Peter murmured, looking guiltily at James who said nothing.

“Whatever,” Sirius said and stormed out of the great hall.

\--

“You,” Sirius said, cornering Peter alone in the dorm room that evening, “You pretty terrible at keeping secrets, so tell me, what do James and Remus and you have planned for my birthday?”

Guilt filled Peter’s face and he stumbled over his attempts to get to words “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“I don’t believe for one second that you lot, James especially, are not doing anything for my birthday,” Sirius said, though the more time went on the easier it was to believe they actually were just going to let it slide by. At least Remus had said he wanted to live with him, that was something, and a huge something.

“There- there isn’t anything,” Peter said. “I’m really sorry and I’m trying to arrange something now, but until you mentioned it the other day I didn’t even know it was almost your birthday. I’m rubbish with dates and organising things!”

Well, the majority of it wasn’t a lie, Sirius just hoped that part of it was. “Maybe they just haven’t told you,” he mused, hopefully. “Maybe they think you’ll crack so they did it without you.”

“I don’t think so…” Peter murmured.

\--

Sirius gave up at that point and focused his time and energy on plans for moving in with Remus. He could be excited about that while also sulking at all of them for the way they were treating this situation. What had he done to be so ignored?

His birthday came around quickly and was ignored by his family. He was always the outsider of the family. The Gryffindor, the one against dark magic, the one who didn’t care about the purity of blood. He didn’t care about them. It was when he woke up and got nothing more than a “morning birthday boy” from Remus and nothing from the rest of them that it hurt. Furious Sirius stormed into the shower, got dressed and left Gryffindor tower. He skipped breakfast and went to the one place he knew no one was likely to find him – not that anyone would be looking – The Library.

Sirius was desperately trying to remain angry, skulking through the rows of books, pulling some out that he might need for his homework, and then slamming them back into the shelves when he realised they were the wrong ones. He got some dangerous looks from the librarian and simply stared back at her. In the end, he pulled out _Quidditch Through The Ages_ and went to take a seat at one of the man windows. The book was a beautiful one and Sirius has been through it many times, he knew a hell of a lot about Quidditch but right now it wasn’t working as a distraction. Quidditch, after all, was something he shared with James. Something dropped onto the page and Sirius realised he was crying.

He slammed the book shut and it took all of his willpower not to throw it across the room. It wasn’t the book’s fault that there was something so fundamentally wrong with him that even the people who had stuck with him for the past seven years now no longer cared. He let it drop on the bench next to him and rubbed his eyes harshly. He seriously needed to pull himself together.

After a few moments, Sirius moved himself to a table and started to actually do his work. Merlin’s beard, he didn’t do his homework without a lot of prodding from Remus at the best of times and now here he was willingly doing it on his seventeenth birthday. It was astronomy, one of his worst subjects; he did not have the sight he had been told many, many times and he didn’t care to either. He wrote down some bullshit about what it meant that Venus was particularly bright at a certain time of the year. After a while he found himself annoyed enough at the homework that he felt more normal; this was an annoyance he was used to after all.

“Guess who?” A pair of hands came from behind Sirius and covered his eyes, which brought with it a domino effect of disasters. Sirius jumped; causing his inkpot to tip; causing ink to run all over the work he had just been doing; causing Sirius to swear and pull away from the hands; causing both him and Remus to tumble to the floor in a mess of dripping ink and ruined homework.

“What the fuck, Remus?” He hissed as he pulled himself back to his feet. He pulled out his wand and did his best to fix the inky mess that his homework had become. It was readable again when he was done but there were still smudges all over it.

Sirius was stuffing the homework into his bag when Remus offered him his hand and said, “Come with me?”

“I’m busy,” Sirius said simply and began to walk away.

Remus followed him and took his hand, holding it too tightly for Sirius to pull away. Not that Sirius made much of an attempt to. With a sigh, Sirius allowed Remus to lead him.

\--

Remus let go of Sirius’ hand only when they reached the fat lady and he had said the password. He climbed through before Sirius. Sirius had the momentary thought that he could bolt and not deal with them right now, but he decided to trust Remus and climbed through.

“Surprise!”

Sirius was almost blown over by the sheer about of people that shouted once he was in the Common Room. It took him a moment to focus to realise what was going on. The room was full of people, mostly Gryffindors but there were even a few people from other houses there. The room was covered in decorations, the ones usually used for when Gryffindor won at Quidditch and additional ones declaring Happy Birthday Sirius.

Before Sirius had got himself together enough to respond to the sudden turn in his mood, he was hugged by several people at once. He couldn’t even work out who it was until they started to pull away; James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marleen. He grinned at them but was still speechless. He only found his words after James hit him on the arm.

“Hey! What was that for?” He complained.

“For actually thinking we wouldn’t do anything for your birthday,” James said, jokingly but with some genuine offense behind it. Sirius smiled sweetly at him but was quickly distracted by a drink being pressed to his hand and the party properly got started.

A few of the other seventh years were keeping an eye on the young kids and the alcohol, and the rest of the day was a blur of bad dancing, worse singing, too many drinks, a lot of sloppy kisses for Remus and eventually someone declaring it was time for spin the bottle. Sirius missed Remus’ groan at the game. By the time they came to play, it was late, and the party was down to the Marauders, Lily, Marlene, and a couple other Gryffindor girls. The game was not a fair one but most were too drunk to really notice when others were charming it to land where they wanted. Sirius especially did not notice – or at least didn’t care – that the kissee ended up being him more often that not. After an overdramatic kiss on the lips from James, a sweet peck from Marlene and a snog from one of the other girls, Remus has had enough. He didn’t even bother spinning the bottle or charming it, instead, he just grabbed Sirius by the robe and pulled him close, kissing him part possessive, part passionate. Sirius melted into this kiss, forgetting about the game, forgetting about the party, forgetting about anything that wasn’t his boyfriend’s lips on his own and their arms around each other.

By the time they parted, James and Peter were the only other ones in the room. “Did we scare them off?” Sirius asked, innocently.

“Some of us know how to put our partners down,” James teased, winking at Remus who blushed slightly. “I think everyone now knows not to touch what is Remus’.”

“Quite right too,” Sirius murmured cuddling into Remus side. He smiled quietly, sleepily. “This really has been the best birthday.” He added softly. He knew he needed to go to bed but he didn’t want to let this day end so he stayed there, half keeping up with the conversation, half asleep against Remus.


End file.
